


Flashbacks

by hellbringer666, JudithWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Flashbacks, Muzzle, Story, Zootopia - Freeform, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbringer666/pseuds/hellbringer666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithWilde/pseuds/JudithWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick story about nick revisiting his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> i also post stuff on tumblr to. follow me there.  
> hellbringer-666

Nick and Judy have just finished responding to a domestic violence call. After arriving on scene they cleared the situation and have a late 20’s male bobcat in custody. The sergeant arrives in a prisoner transport. When the sergeant pulled up Nick and Judy were arguing with each other as usual. 

“Nick” the Sergeant Tiger officer called as he got out of the car.

“Yes sir” nick said with a smirk on his face, and mockingly saluting.

Judy jabbed Nick in the ribs just enough to get him to lower his hand. “He’s your superior” she exclaimed. Crossing her arms she gave him a serious look, but he knew her like the back of his hand. She hated the Sergeant as much as everyone else. The tiger wasn’t chief Bogo where at least there was care behind his words. Instead there was just straight rude, uncaring, and callous tones. 

“I’m sorry” Nick said sarcastically to Judy while crossing his arms at the same time. His trademark smirk filled his face again. 

Judy wanted to hit him again, but before she could the Sergeant cut her off.

“ENOUGH!” his deep voice boomed and roared at the same time. He stood just a few feet in front of them.  
Nick and Judy both winced, but Nick looked over to Judy. He saw her instinct telling her to run, but she didn’t budge. She was a strong bunny.

“Nick, since you are the newest officer to this beat. You get the pleasure of muzzling this criminal.” Said the tiger with his own asshole of a smirk on his face.

Nick’s ear twitched at the word ‘muzzle’. Using his peripherals he saw that Judy was looking at him, and she saw his ear twitch. He didn’t give her enough credit because she could read him as well as he could read her. Spend enough time with anyone, especially someone you care about, and you notice all the small things they do. He saw a thought forming in her head, but before he could say anything Judy butted in. “Uh sir, I will do it.” She volunteered, probably hoping to save nick from having to perform the scarring task. She knew all too well about his past from the bellwether case on that ride back from the rainforest district. He had, had all the formal training on muzzles like every officer on the force before him, but there is a big difference between training and real life. 

“Nope sorry Hopps, but Nick has yet to put a muzzle on a predator yet.” He said tapping a clipboard. “He has to do it” the smirk on his face almost seeming to grow.

The sergeant didn’t know about nicks past, but he knew something about muzzling the predator made him feel uneasy. So he was going to use that. He heads to the back of the transport, and grabs the muzzle off a latch on the inside. Looks over to nick, and tosses him the muzzle saying “Catch.” 

Nick froze, his fur standing on end as the muzzle lands in his paws. Something that is less than 5 pounds felt like lead in his paws. His paws began to sweat. Every fiber in nicks body tensed, and began to shake. Flashbacks to his childhood began to overtake his thoughts. 

Nicks eyes went over to the bobcat sitting on the curb handcuffed, but for some reason it wasn’t the bobcat there. It was nicks younger self sitting there. The younger nick was crying, and everything was becoming blurry. Nick blinked clearing his vision, but when everything came back in to perspective nick realized he was crying. Judy was shaking him, and saying “NICK” repeatedly. She took the muzzle out of his paw as she grabbed his paws with hers and started shaking him again. His mouth hung open and unintelligible words were burbling out. Judy’s voice was getting through but it was faint, the sergeant was yelling something as well, but everything but Judy was all white noise. Sound began to slowly return. With sound beginning to pummel his ears, he looked around. The younger self wasn’t sitting there anymore, just the bobcat.

“WILDE!” exclaimed the sergeant. “What is your problem?” he said rushing up to nick.  
Even nick was surprised at the concern the sergeant showed. He had never been known to show emotion towards anyone. 

Nick realized how much he just let loose without consciously thinking about it. Something made him think ‘don’t let them see that they get to you.’ Nick looked down to see Judy still holding onto his paws. Her expression of grave concern with her eyes glassed over, and ears laid flat behind her. 

Judy spoke with her voice sounding troubled, “Are you okay nick?” 

Shaking his head and blinking a few times. He put on his award winning smile that he knew Judy could see through, but it was enough for now. 

“I’m fine carrots” he said hesitantly. 

Nick bent down, picking up the muzzle that Judy must have taken from him. It still felt substantially heavier in his paws than it should. Nick straightened up, and walked past both Judy and the sergeant towards the suspect.  
When he looked back for just a split second he sees the two standing there. Judy looked very troubled by the show of emotion he had just let go, like a bend in a hose being straightened and letting everything he was holding back free. The sergeant’s face was of pure bewilderment. 

Judy knew his past though didn’t think he would do that in public, but the sergeant knew nothing. So this show of concern was enough to know that his sly guy attitude was just thrown out the window.

When less than just a few feet away from the bobcat, nicks stomach began to tighten. His paws began to shake and sweat. It was happening again. Keep it together, keep it together he thought. 

Less than a foot away.

The muzzle shook visibly in nicks paws. He couldn’t control it. The past kept colliding with the present. Nick stopped, took three deep breaths. He put the muzzle around the bobcat, latched the back, and stepped back. On the outside he smiled, but on the inside his heart died and shriveled as he looked at the bobcat he just muzzled. 

He turned around, and started to walk back to the car without saying a word. Judy reached out to grab his shirt, but nick just kept walking with his paws in his pockets. Nicks eyes turned watery but didn’t know if either of them noticed. He didn’t care though, he just wanted out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick idea that me and (tumblr: judithwilde) came up with and wrote


End file.
